marina_and_the_diamondsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Savages
Savages es una canción de Marina and The Diamonds de su tercer álbum de estudio, FROOT. Para promocionar su álbum antes de salir a la venta mundialmente, Diamandis comenzó una cuenta regresiva subiendo a Youtube (y siendo promocionadas por algún sitio popular) las canciones de este diariamente hasta su lanzamiento. Savages fue lanzada al undécimo día después de que esto comenzara. Letra Murder lives forever And so does war It's survival of the fittest Rich against the poor At the end of the day It's a human trait Hidden deep down inside of our DNA One man can build a bomb Another run a race To save somebody's life And have it blow up in his face I'm not the only one who Finds it hard to understand I'm not afraid of God I am afraid of man Is it running in our blood? Is it running in our veins? Is it running in our genes? Is it in our DNA? Humans aren't gonna behave As we think we always should Yeah, we can be bad as we can good Underneath it all, we're just savages Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages How could we expect anything at all? We're just animals, still learning how to crawl We live, we die We steal, we kill, we lie Just like animals But with far less grace We laugh, we cry Like babies in the night Forever running wild In the human race Another day, another tale of rape Another ticking bomb to bury deep and detonate I'm not the only one who finds it hard to understand I'm not afraid of God I'm afraid of man You can see it on the news You can watch it on TV You can read it on your phone You can say it's troubling Humans aren't gonna behave As we think we always should Yeah, we can be bad as we can good Underneath it all, we're just savages Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages How could we expect anything at all? We're just animals, still learning how to crawl Underneath it all, we're just savages Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave We're just animals still learning to behave All the hate coming out from a generation Who got everything, and nothing guided by temptation Were we born to abuse, shoot a gun and run? Or has something deep inside of us come undone? Is it a human trait, or is it learned behavior? Are you killing for yourself or killing for your savior? Underneath it all, we’re just savages Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages How could we expect anything at all? We’re just animals still learning how to crawl Underneath it all, we’re just savages Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave We’re just animals still learning to behave Curiosidades *Esta canción es una de las favoritas de los fans de Marina, por su mensaje directo sobre los atentados a lo largo del tiempo y de como los humanos así como son malos, igual pueden ser buenos. Categoría:Canciones de FROOT